Hematomas
by Uchiha no Yuurei
Summary: Por que, às vezes, alguns hematomas não são assim tão ruins...certo?


Hematomas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem esta fanfic. Ela pertence a uma amiga minha: **Rob Rodrigues**, que pediu para que eu a postasse, mas, brevemente terão mais histórias de minha autoria aqui.

**_Aviso_: **Leve insinuação de Hentai. Bem leve mesmo.(Nada de assustador xD)

* * *

Era final de tarde, o dia havia sido difícil, o time 7 tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão. Sakura ficou levemente ferida após uma dura batalha com uma ninja de *Amegakure no Sato.

Naruto ia à frente, carregando Sakura pela entrada da vila, Sasuke ia logo atrás, com um ar de preocupação, enquanto Kakashi os conduziu para onde Tsunade já os aguardava, quando notou que Sakura não poderia esperar para ser medicada durante a reunião. Encarregou Sasuke de levá-la para casa e tratar de seus ferimentos, enquanto Naruto iria relatar detalhadamente a Tsunade o que acontecera durante a missão, afinal, ele foi quem mais interagiu com o inimigo.

Naruto entregou Sakura, que estava em suas costas lentamente para Sasuke, odiando a escolha de Kakashi e morrendo de ciúmes. Sasuke a pegou com extremo cuidado e posicionou - a em suas costas. Correu em direção à casa da jovem.

Sasuke estava virando a esquina da rua de Sakura, quando sentiu um forte suspiro seguido de um longo bocejo. Ela havia recuperado a consciência.

A Haruno se espantou, ao se ver sendo carregada pelo Uchiha. Estava tão confortável e o perfume do moreno era irresistivelmente convidativo e as costas dele estavam lhe aquecendo confortavelmente. Sakura desfrutou daquele momento fechando os olhos, quando sua felicidade foi interrompida por uma voz deliciosamente familiar:

– Sente – se bem? – O Uchiha se dirigiu a garota, querendo ser solidário. Sakura notou imediatamente o ar de preocupação estampado em sua fala. Eles pararam em frente a porta de metal, que levava a escadaria do pequeno prédio onde Sakura passou a morar sozinha já fazia algum tempo. A garota se apressou em responder:

– Estou melhorando, não se preocupe. – Sasuke encarou a garota em suas costas por um tempo, como se tentasse confirmar a resposta dela por si mesmo.

– Acho que vou ter de te carregar escadaria acima.

– Se quiser, eu posso tentar subir sozinha. – A jovem não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ser um incômodo à Sasuke.

– Não. Isso só te cansaria mais, e eu não quero te prejudicar. – Sem querer, ele deixou escapar a preocupação que sentia por ela. E Sakura podia jurar que, por um instante, o viu corar e desviar o olhar para frente rapidamente.

– Então vamos. – Ele se direcionou a porta, abriu – a e começou a subir, devagar, degrau por degrau com a garota nas costas. O som da respiração dela o agradava profundamente, e ele sentiu que naquele momento, a protegeria de tudo. Acolhendo – a e trazendo cada vez mais para perto de si.

Chegando a porta do apartamento de Sakura, ele a desceu de suas costas, e a manteve de pé, apoiando – a com seu braço direito.

– Onde você guarda as chaves, Sakura? – Sasuke estava aparentemente ficando cada vez mais preocupado, a febre da jovem significava que ela estava em mal estado. Ela o respondeu:

– Debaixo do vaso de margaridas, em cima daquela bancada. – Ela apontou para um móvel rústico, na entrada do corredor. Parecia estar zonza.

– Sakura, você está bem? Sakura! – A jovem foi cerrando os olhos lentamente enquanto escutava a voz dele, mas não conseguiu se manter consciente e desmaiou.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

Sasuke havia a colocado na cama, estava com um pano úmido tentando baixar a temperatura dela com água e gelo numa bacia. Levantou – se e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, para pegar alguns medicamentos, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção: havia uma fotografia dele em cima de uma estante, perto da janela. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela foto, talvez ela tivesse tirado num momento em que ele estava distraído, mas isso seria quase impossível. Ela, com certeza, lutou muito para conseguir tirar aquela foto dele. Esse foi o pensamento dele, enquanto voltava a procurar pelos medicamentos.

Voltando para o quarto, ele se sentiu constrangido em pensar que teria de despi-la para tratar de seus ferimentos. Lá estava ela, tão frágil, tão serena. Ele puxou para si um banco aveludado que ficava na penteadeira, se sentou e simplesmente a observou por alguns instantes. Olhando – a de perto, ele resolveu começar a cuidar dos pequenos cortes no rosto. Apanhou um punhado de algodão, umedeceu com soro e, limpando vagarosamente, sentiu Sakura se mexer, despertando do breve desmaio, agora com a temperatura mais baixa. Ele estava bem próximo do rosto dela quando viu seus brilhantes olhos verdes se abrirem. Olhando – o atenciosamente. Conseguiu ver seu reflexo nos olhos dela. Por uns instantes se olharam, enquanto ele continuava a tratar carinhosamente dos arranhões no rosto dela, até que ele se afastou um pouco, interrompendo o silêncio.

– Vou precisar que tire a roupa. – O jovem tentou conter o nervosismo dizer isto, mas não conseguiu evitar de ficar corado. – Acha que consegue fazer isto sozinha? – Sakura tentou sentar-se, mas precisou do apoio do Uchiha para fazer isto. – Então, consegue? – Ele tentou não parecer nervoso mais uma vez.

– Vou tentar. – Disse a Haruno, com a voz frágil e enfraquecida. Estava tão constrangida quanto ele. Ela mal podia se agüentar sentada. Tentou erguer o braço para abrir o zíper de seu colete, mas a ação se seguiu de um gemido de agonia. – Uugh! Não posso! – Infelizmente, Sakura estava sentindo dores agonizantes. Não agüentava nem mesmo os movimentos da respiração. Tudo em seu corpo doía. Só não caiu deitada porque o jovem segurava suas costas com uma das mãos.

– Acho que vou ter de fazer isto, também. Se me permitir. – Sasuke tentou não ser rude com o pedido.

– Por favor, então faça. É preciso. Não precisa ficar nervoso, Sasuke-kun. Afinal, somos só companheiros de equipe. – Sakura havia notado o rosto corado do jovem, aparentando constrangimento.

– Sim, somos só companheiros de equipe... – Disse o Uchiha com um ar de desapontamento, afinal, ela realmente só o tinha como um companheiro de equipe. – E quem disse que estou nervoso? – Perguntou sério, enquanto a deitava novamente.

– Apenas deduzi. – Disse a Haruno com um sorriso de lado, olhando para o companheiro de uma maneira sarcástica.

– Então... Eu vou preparar os medicamentos. Fique deitada. – Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, como gesto de resposta.

Depois que ele havia preparado tudo, se voltou à jovem e novamente a colocou sentada.

– Me permite? – Perguntou Sasuke.

– Cuidado. Tudo dói. – Certamente, ela sentia mais dor do que constrangimento do companheiro.

Ele suavemente pegou no zíper, descendo-o devagar, abrindo delicadamente as vestes dela. O zíper se abria, delineando perfeitamente as curvas dos seios da jovem. Sasuke teve de se posicionar atrás dela para retirar devagar o colete vermelho, agora com várias manchas escuras de sangue e vários rasgos. Suavemente, ele desceu a roupa pelos ombros da jovem. Notou que havia um corte nas costas de Sakura que precisaria de alguns pontos. Sem querer, ele esbarrou o tecido no ferimento, o que fez Sakura gemer. Imediatamente ele a abraçou levemente, pedindo perdão e a Haruno lhe respondeu surpresa:

– Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Só doeu um pouquinho. – Sasuke, notando a própria ação, soltou – a imediatamente dizendo sério e corado:

– Desculpe- me. Não acontecerá mais. – Dizendo isto, terminou de tirar o colete da Haruno, que usava por baixo uma leve blusa sem alças, o que deixou Sasuke mais tranqüilo para tratar dos ferimentos. Afinal, ele não precisaria deixá-la nua. Mas o alívio do jovem não durou muito, pois Sakura se queixou de dores no tórax, e quando ele verificou, lá estava um grande hematoma roxo. Talvez de uma pancada. Teria de ser massageado com pasta de ervas medicinais. Para isso, ele teria de retirar a blusa da companheira. Mas enquanto essa hora não chegasse, Sasuke limpou o corte nas costas de Sakura e começou a costurá-lo, ajoelhado na cama, enquanto também servia de apoio para a jovem não cair deitada.

– Vou começar a costurar. Me avise se doer. – Dito isto, ele enfiou bem devagar a agulha no ferimento aberto de Sakura, que não reclamou de dor nem por um segundo, o que o surpreendeu. Enquanto ele dava os pontos, Sakura iniciou uma conversa.

– Aquela ninja que eu enfrentei era realmente forte. Por pouco ela não me tira da jogada. – Sasuke deu o último ponto e cortou a linha com a boca, bem rente a pele de Sakura, que quase se arrepiou ao sentir os lábios do companheiro roçando em sua pele.

– Para mim, ela não chega nem perto do seu potencial. – Ele hesita antes de elogiá-la, mas sente-se à vontade para fazer o agrado.

– Verdade? Realmente acha isso? – Sakura ficou tão surpresa com o elogio, eu suas maçãs do rosto ficaram levemente coradas.

– Sem dúvida. – Disse sério. – Terei de tirar sua blusa para cuidar desse seu ferimento no tórax. – Pensou no quanto Sakura ficaria constrangida com a situação.

– T- tudo bem. - Ainda segurando a jovem por trás, Sasuke ajudou Sakura a levantar os braços para tirar a blusa. Levantou-a suavemente e, depois de tê-la tirado, deu a Sakura um pano para cobrir os seios, para que ele pudesse ficar de frente para ela. Deitou Sakura novamente e pegou em suas mãos um pouco de pasta feita com ervas medicinais.

Sasuke esfregou a pasta em cima do hematoma que o observava tentando se manter indiferente à situação. Ele massageava com precisão, sem conseguir deixar de pensar no quanto a pele dela era macia. Ele fez um curativo com a pasta no hematoma.

– Pronto. Vou ter de enfaixar seu tórax. – Ele pegou uma atadura e novamente se posicionou atrás da Haruno, evitando vê-la seminua. Apanhou talas para imobilizar o tórax, colocou-as nas costelas dela, e enfaixou-a.

Sasuke deu a Sakura um analgésico para as dores no corpo e ficou ao lado dela, observando-a até vê-la adormecer.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

Sakura acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, seu quarto estava vazio, a jovem então, deduziu que Sasuke já havia ido embora e que, talvez aquela fosse a manhã do dia seguinte.

Se levantou e surpreendeu-se ao não sentir dor alguma. O analgésico com certeza teria surtido efeito. Se dirigiu ao banheiro e tomou um banho quente.

Estava saindo do banheiro enrolada na toalha, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ela foi em direção à cozinha, os cabelos molhados pingavam, marcando um caminho no chão do corredor por onde passava. Abriu a gaveta do móvel do corredor, e tirou de lá uma kunai. Continuou seguindo, quando viu atrás do balcão da cozinha um jovem de costas que ela conhecia muito bem. Era Sasuke, picando alguma coisa verde. Ele usava um camiseta branca e bem larga, principalmente na parte de trás da gola, que mostrava perfeitamente a marca da maldição em sua nuca.

– Sasuke-kun? – Disse assustada ao vê-lo alo ainda.

– Ah, você acordou! – Ele se virou, deparando-se com a Haruno ainda molhada, pingando gotas do observou o lento trajeto de uma gota, que escorregou pelo pescoço da jovem, rolando por seu colo descendo até parar na toalha da garota, entre seus seios. Voltou sua atenção aos olhos dela rapidamente. – Pra que essa kunai?

– Ah! Não esperava vê-lo aqui ainda. – Ela colocou a kunai no balcão e se aproximou mais um pouco para ver o que ele fazia. – O que está fazendo?

– Estou preparando um chá. Achei que seria bom pra você. – Ele a viu se aproximar do jeito que estava e tentou desviar o nervosismo puxando uma conversa. – Então...Você não sente seu corpo doer ainda, sente?

– Não. Estou muito melhor. Só não entendo por que passou a noite aqui.

– A noite? Sakura, você dormiu por dois dias inteiros, deve ter perdido a noção do tempo. – Ele pôs a chaleira no fogão e se sentou num dos banquinhos do balcão.

– Eu dormi tudo isso? Puxa! – Ela não tinha idéia do tempo que tinha se passado, então, outro pensamento passou por sua mente. – Sasuke-kun...

– S- sim... – Ele se distraia facilmente com a cena dela só de toalha a sua frente.

– Mas... Por que você ficou aqui? Kakashi teria mandado um médico para cuidar de mim. Não precis-

– Por que eu quis. Já estava te acompanhando e... –

– Nada justifica Sasuke-kun. Você se preocupou comigo.

– Não é bem assim. Eu já...- Ele tentava explicar.

– Sasuke-kun...

–... Você não parecia estar bem, e...

– Sasuke-kun... – Chamava-o sem expressão alguma na face.

–... Eu tive que fic... -

– Sasuke!

– Mas porque diabos você me aparece só de toalha? – Ele alterou o tom de voz. Se irou por não conseguir se controlar e a agarrou pela cintura, a beijando envolventemente.

Sakura não pôde evitar retribuir o beijo, era mais forte do que sua vontade. Sasuke a empurrou contra a parede enquanto ainda se beijavam. Suas respirações estavam sincronizadas, seus lábios conectados. Eles pensavam em somente sentir o sabor dos lábios um do outro. Os beijos que trocavam eram mais íntimos que noites de amor. Sakura já havia tirado a camiseta do Uchiha, enquanto ela ainda estava de toalha. Se sentiu culpada por estarem indo longe demais.

– Sasuke-kun... – O chamou num intervalo entre um beijo e outro.

– O que? – Ele parou de beijá-la e encarou a face da jovem, que desviou o olhar, encarando o nada.

– Estamos indo rápido demais.

– Desculpe. Eu não sei mais se tenho controle sobre mim mesmo quando estou perto de você.

– Eu ainda não sei o que sente por mim. – Sakura parecia ter voltado à sua realidade, onde seu companheiro de equipe nunca havia expressado sentimento algum por ela, mesmo sabendo que ela o amava.

– Vá se vestir para que possamos conversar. – Disse Sasuke, agora novamente com uma expressão séria.

Sakura vestiu um vestido vermelho qualquer e foi para a sala, onde Sasuke a esperava. O jovem já estava com a camiseta, que há pouco estava no chão. Ele estava sentado na poltrona, aparentando muita seriedade. Quando Sakura chegou, parou em frente ao Uchiha, que imediatamente se levantou e ficou de frente para ela.

– Eu preciso saber o que está acontec... – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida por um beijo que Sasuke lhe deu.

– E- eu também quero muito saber o que está acontecendo. – Disse após se separar dela, encarando-a profundamente.

– S- Sasuke-kun, eu...

– Sakura, por favor, só me ouça... – A jovem assentiu com a cabeça. – Há muito tempo que eu venho me sentindo assim em relação a você. Eu não paro de pensar em você nem por um instante. Penso mais em você do que em mim mesmo. Me preocupo com você, quero tê-la sempre ao meu lado. E quando isso não acontece, continuo pensando em você. Meu Deus! Esses dias eu me peguei rezando por você, e eu nem sou de rezar! Sakura, o que eu estou querendo te dizer, é que...

– Sasuke-kun, não diga nada que possa se arrepender depois... – Disse séria, encarando profundamente os olhos negros do companheiro.

– Sei que não vou me arrepender. Sakura, estou total e completamente apaixonado por você... Não, é bem mais que isso... Sakura, eu amo você. – Sasuke levantou o rosto da jovem, que olhava para o chão e o voltou para si. – Você pode acreditar em cada palavra do que eu te disse, Sakura. – Ele manteve seu olhar firme no dela.

– Isso é realmente verdade, Sasuke-kun?

– Sakura, quantas vezes vou ter que te falar pra você acreditar em mim? Tudo bem, eu digo outra vez! Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Te amo muito. Eu te amo muito mesmo. Eu te am...

– Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu acredito em você! – Sakura se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo, que foi imediatamente retribuído. Eles foram para o quarto dela e continuaram se beijando. E por muito tempo se beijaram. Os beijos eram profundos, envolventes. Se beijavam como se nunca mais fossem ter outra chance para ficarem juntos.

Sasuke acariciava o corpo de Sakura. Ele a conduziu até a cama. Ela deslizava as mãos sobre os músculos do Uchiha, eles se envolviam. Tudo era tão profundo... Um sentimento tão intenso que, enfim, pôde vir à tona.

Sakura sentiu a pele de Sasuke se arrepiar, ao tocar com seus lábios sua nuca. O moreno correspondeu com uma mordida em seu ombro. Se envolviam e entrelaçavam entre abraços. Beijando Sasuke, Sakura mordia o lábio inferior dele, o que fazia com que o Uchiha sentisse uma chama flamejando dentro de si. Seus corpos nus se revolviam, acariciavam, entrelaçavam. Eles se amavam. E foi tudo o que fizeram por toda a tarde, prolongando até a noite. Adormeceram ali, abraçados. A única coisa que se ouvia era o som de suas respirações. E assim, adormecidos e embriagados num sentimento tão puro, desfrutaram desse amor.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o..

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke acordou, tendo como primeira visão a bela face de Sakura. Sorriu de lado, ainda deitado, ao contemplar a luz do sol atravessar a janela e tocar nos cabelos da jovem. Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao espelho do quarto da jovem, e, ao se olhar notou que haviam marcas de hematomas por todo seu pescoço e peito nu. Certamente feitas por Sakura na noite passada. Ele viu no espelho, por trás de si, o reflexo de Sakura, já desperta.

– Admirando minhas obras de arte, Sasuke-kun? – Ela disse com um sorriso numa mistura de meiguice e malícia, que o Uchiha descobrira que tanto amava.

– Não. Só estou constatando que a noite passada foi realmente boa. – Disse, igualmente com um sorriso de lado malicioso.

– Então, pode ir se acostumando com os hematomas, Sasuke-kun. Por que depois desses, com certeza virão muitos. – O Uchiha deu um riso malicioso e voltou a deitar-se ao lado dela na cama.

Owari

* * *

* Amegakure no Sato: Aldeia oculta da Chuva ou Aldeia Ocultada na Chuva

* * *

**Roooob, te amo coisa catita do meu coraçãããããooo s2**

Façam uma autora feliz e cliquem naquele breguetim ali em baixo excrito Review this Story


End file.
